Silverpelt's Belief
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: Remake. Set before WWII. Mostly British (because they're freaking awesome) but might be set in America. I confused myself. Silverpelt was born after twenty-four cats that believed in StarClan had died. These dead cats have so much space to occupy, so much prey to eat, but somehow, they're still dying. Only Silverpelt can save StarClan... Or can she? Yeah, she can. Inevitable plot.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**_Silverpelt's Belief_**

 _Since British and English people are so amazing, these cats might often say British/English things in a British/English way. But this also might be set in America._

 _It's complicated._

-Allegiances-

(I want you to tell me if any of these cats sound ridiculous!)

ForestClan

Leader- Rockstar- A gray tom with black eyes.

Deputy- Wolfhowl- A strong brown tom with gray ears and black eyes.

Medicine Cat- Beachtail- A skilled tan she-cat who memorized every single herb, but has a slight mental delay.

No Elders.

Warriors-

Lionfoot- A large-pawed golden tom with brown eyes.

 _Apprentice- Darkpaw_

Silverpelt- The first cat to believe in StarClan. ForestClan thinks she's crazy. Her name describes her appearance, with very bold black eyes that shine like the night sky (black with white spots).

Littlefoot- A white tom with dazzling blue eyes- one of which is blind- and a curled up hind paw.

 _Apprentice- Lightpaw_

Blueheart- A blue-gray tom whose mother rejected him at two moons old. Mother is now deceased.

Graystone- Stone-gray tom with brown eyes.

 _Apprentice- Leafpaw_

Pineflower- A brown she-cat with golden eyes. She seems to know too much of her future.

 _Apprentice- Eaglepaw_

Foxfoot- A red-pawed white tom with gray eyes.

Brightleaves- A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Darkpaw- A dark gray tom with black eyes.

Lightpaw- A light gray she-cat with black eyes.

Leafpaw- A black she-cat with gleaming yellow eyes.

Eaglepaw- A pale-gray tom with slightly sharper claws.

Queens-

Redfoot- A white she-cat with blue eyes and one red forepaw.

(Three kits) Mate: Foxfoot

Kits-

Skykit- white tom.

Earthkit- gray tom.

Seakit- white she-kit.

Housecats-

Maxwell- An underfed black tom with storm-gray eyes.

Bruce- A strong brown tomcat who seems to be a natural leader, with golden eyes.

(Mate: Penelope, a gray she-cat with golden eyes. Kits: Orson, Owen, and Phoebe)

Prologue

The sound of crickets chirping was the only thing audible in the humid green-leaf night. As the nearly vacant black sky extended to a virtually endless area, little light shone down on the dark deciduous forest. Under the trees' green leaves lay a small camp that housed wild felines. The camp's barrier was that of sharp brambles.

Who lived in this camp? Felines were already mentioned, but what were these felines? A Clan. Yes, they were a Clan, with odd names and even odder customs. But they were accustomed to it. They were a new lot- a couple of wild cats running around the forest, gathering food and making a life for themselves away from their 1938 debating twolegs, who seemed to be causing a ruckus recently.

Yes, it was right before WWII. Now stop asking questions, and you listen to the story! Good.

It was all quite silly, actually- a handful- or pawful- of housecats were discussing their owners' actions.

"Oh, those two-legged soft-brains don't know how to treat a pet right. I'm thirteen moons old and haven't been fed enough!" A skinny black cat had complained.

"How do you think I feel, Maxwell? Look," He pointed his nose to three playing kittens. "Those are Penelope's kits. You know she had visions of them coming, right?"

Maxwell stared wide-eyed at his strongly-built friend. "Did she?"

Bruce nodded. "Well, anyway, now the filthy bare-skinned fools have to feed not only me and Pen, but her kits as well. Marvelous."

"Can you introduce me to them? It is the second time I've seen them. You didn't say their names the first."

"The brown one's Orson. He looks like a little bear. That gray tom there is Owen. He's already stronger than his littermates. The light gray she-kit there is Phoebe. She's a bright one, she is."

"I see she's watching them tussle. Planning a strategy of sorts, is she not? Smart cookie, she is." Maxwell supposed.

"Very smart indeed. I don't get how the- I guess we can call them _twolegs_ \- are going to feed us all. They need to feed Pen the most, so my little angels can get their nourishment from their mum."

The two tomcats stood on the fence until the sun peeked over the horizon and light grew stronger on the houses, casting long shadows. The kits were called inside by Bruce's mate.

"I believe we need to get away from the twolegs before they cause a scene." Bruce blinked.

Maxwell flicked his tail. "Are you bringing Penelope and the kits?"

"I might stay a while. Get some more neighborhood cats… We're going to convene the entire street."

Maxwell's fur rose slightly with excitement. _This is going to be ace!_

 **I wish I was British SO FRICKING BAD**

 **You don't even know.**

 **(If you're British and looking at me trying so hard, go ahead and laugh. Yeah, I'm sure you got a good laugh out of that. You can stop laughing now.**

 **I SAID STOP BLOOMING LAUGHING!**

 **I did it again, didn't I? You know I want to be British.**

 **Stop laughing!**

 **I give up.)**


	2. One: ForestClan

Chapter One: ForestClan

 **Of course, 1938 still had countless stars in its sky, but this is fiction, come on. The reason the night sky is so starless here is because of the few StarClan spirits.**

 **Enjoy! I'm still trying to get this story British xD BRITS ARE ACE! I'm so bad at this… Lol.**

 _A storm so large that breaks apart_

 _All it strikes, right in the heart_

 _But some fur shining silver stops the storm_

 _From getting stronger and summoning a swarm._

It was a night like two generations ago. Crickets and a black sky. Old Maxwell sat, staring into the forest. He wondered if Bruce would ever come out of there. Did Bruce like it there? Was that even his name anymore?

 **Flashback**

Bruce stared at the circle of cats. There were no more than twenty-five. "Housecats! I have gathered you all today to discuss our owners, the twolegs. First of all, our new term for them will be twolegs. You can call them what you like outside of these meetings. Barefurs, upwalks, whatever you prefer. But this meeting and possible future meetings will refer to them as twolegs.

"This meeting, as stated before, will discuss the different behavior of our twolegs. They have been raising their voices and, on rare occasions, been throwing objects at each other. How they can fight each other, I cannot comprehend. But we will not do what they are doing. We will come together, into the forest. Into the wild, savage trees that hold many secrets.

"When the moon reaches full after tonight, we shall leave. We'll form… A Clan of sorts, you know, like some twolegs have. We can call it ForestClan. I know it isn't the most creative name, but if we all agree, we can adopt this name for our new Clan, yes?"

The cats meowed in agreement, their various voices blending.

"Alright. Now for a group to work, there must be different tasks in it. For example, the cats who go hunting, and the cats who defend from possible attacks. And there must be a leader to guide them. Oh, and maybe someone to aid the leader? We might need a cat to help with medicine, as well. And maybe a she-cat or two to care for the kittens."

Various cats started applying for tasks.

( **Bold** is she-cat, _italics_ is tom)

The hunters included _Retro, Polar, Spectrum,_ and _Fang._

The defenders included _Red,_ **Spark,** _Tree,_ and **Fog.**

The mother-cats included **Amber, Flower, Tune, and Echo.**

The medicine cat was **Bee.**

The deputy was _Cliff._

And the leader was of course _Bruce,_ who was voted.

That made eleven cats- over half had abandoned the idea, which they had deemed useless and too risky.

"That's quite alright. A group as small as us can grow twice as big in two generations!"

That night, eleven felines set out for the forest.

Into the wild.

 **End of flashback**

Maxwell blinked. He remembered how he'd watched the group set paw into the woods, two generations ago. It was so dark that night.

And something had been watching them. Eleven cats, defenseless, underfed housecats turned wild who knew nothing of attacking.

Maxwell knew it had been watching them. He saw its yellow eyes and its perfectly white smile daring the cats to make a home there.

Evidently, the Clan would have a challenge. Had they won?

 **Well, there you go! Thanks to WhiteHeart17 for inspiring me to write more! I hope others enjoy it! Not sure if next chapter will be set in Silverpelt's time or not. It might be.**

 **(Brits are still ace!)**


	3. 2A: A Sliver of Silent Silver

Chapter Two-A: A Sliver of Silent Silver

 **Ha, say THAT three times fast, MATE! Nah, sorry, it's past 1 AM (cri) so this chapter will be less British than before.**

 **REPLIES, MATES!**

 **WhiteHeart17: Aw, you're very welcome! I have continued for you! Woo :D And yeah there are only 4 reviews, so… Not 10… Cri…**

 **Guest one: Aye, a British person! Are the "British" words I use okay? xD**

 **Guest two: Excellent observation! I'm too lazy to correct it in the previous chapters, but I will use "grey" from now on! (In this story! Not anywhere else. Trying to be British is hard, as well… Cri. Again)**

 **Okay, leggo write it!**

 **P.S. This story is not connected to** ** _Starstar's Clan_** **! (lol nobody cares... Cri)**

A few generations later, tiny lights started appearing in the sky. When the Clan cats died, some of them visited the living ones in their dreams, explaining a glorious place they've named StarClan. The living cats who told about these dreams were banished, because only one cat per generation received the dreams. The reason behind that is the little power StarClan had back then- they were only about ten or fifteen cats.

Then a few generations later, when there were twenty-four cats exactly in StarClan, three small kits were born.

The first one was a dark gray tom with even darker stripes and a long tail. He was named Stonekit. The second one was a stillborn, another gray tom. The last kit was a small silver she-kit with, surprisingly, slightly glowing fur. She was simply named Silverkit.

Later on, the older Silverkit got, the more her Clan wondered about her little glow. They decided it was a bad thing and many cats avoided her except her brother and mother. Even her father avoided her.

 _I guess there'll be two parts to this chapter,_

 _Chapter Two-A_

 _And_

 _Chapter Two-B._

 **So the allegiances include "Housecats," but they're deceased. So… Yeah. 2B coming soon.**


End file.
